Printers can be classified by the printer technology they employ, with many such technologies being available as commercial products. The choice of print technology has a great effect on the cost of the printer and cost of operation, speed, quality and permanence of documents, and noise generated by the printing process itself. One feature of many modern printers is to provide a user interface with the printer to enable user input and control of a respective print job. In some cases, the interface can include inputs that enable the user to select various options both before and during printing of the job. The options allow the user to modify various aspects of the print job such as the number of printed copies, the type of media to employ in the print job, and in some cases, formatting of one or more pages of the print job, for example.